


Quidditch Talk

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor wins their Quidditch game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Crush"

Harry looked up from his homework when the majority of Gryffindor house tromped through the common room entrance. Immediately Ginny and Ron sought him out and plopped down beside him, followed by Hermione and Dean.

"So, how'd it go?" Harry asked dully.

"We totally crushed Hufflepuff!" Ron exclaimed, punching his fist into the air.

"Great!" Harry wondered if the others could tell how fake his smile was.

"All we have to do is beat the Ravenclaws and we're in the finals!" Dean crowed.

Harry hated this. He hated hearing them talk about Quidditch when he could never play it again.


End file.
